Looking Through His Eyes
by Nymartian
Summary: The Man in the Moon had one of his stars from the sky fall onto Earth. That's how Vida Valentine was born. Goddess of love, beauty and happiness, she was sent by to bring joy to kids and love where it was needed. But when she meets Jack Frost when Pitch Black returns, the symbol of love finds herself falling for the spirit of winter. *Follows movie* Jack/OC
1. Prologue: The Shooting Star

**Hello Too my supportive followers, I know it's been a LONG time. As I reread my uploaded chapters, I realized that they needed some editing! So I edited and re-uploaded them before I update this story more! **

**As some may remember, I'm only doing this for fun and based my OC from Rapunzel from Tangled, except her hair isn't endless and blonde, eyes are different color and her skin is a bit more rosier. My OC was inspired by my new love of Jackunzel YouTube videos.**

****I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS. FILM BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS AND CHARACTERS BELONG TO WILLIAM JOYCE!** (Though I do wish Dreamworks would just give me Jack...and maybe Pitch :})**

**Please enjoy this newly edited prologue!**

**Prologue: The Shooting Star**

Bright violet-colored eyes shot open.

Glancing around her unfamiliar surroundings, a young girl, no older than seventeen, pushed her upper body off the ground, and saw that she was surrounded by tall trees, all perfectly in place, every branch filled with dark green leaves. She looked down and saw she was wearing a deep maroon dress, sleeves made of intricate lace and no shoes. Her hair was a light brown and it flowed down to her waist. She was lost, and couldn't remember how or where she came from.

The crickets chirped and birds sang softly in the night; it was all very calming. She could hear the sound of rushing water in the distance. Curiosity filling her mind, she picked herself off the ground and followed the sound. With every step she took, the sound of the water grew louder and finally led her to a clearing with a large clear blue waterfall and soft grass, the bright flowers all in bloom. The young girl gasped with delight. She'd never seen anything so beautiful; even though she didn't know of anything else before waking up in a forest.

She noticed one of the roses had a bud that had not yet bloomed. She knelt down and softly touched it, and gasped in surprise as she watched it bloom into a full grown rose like the one next to it. She gently touched the grass, making a few more roses grow next to the others. The girl looked at her hands and giggled in amazement. She had powers; actual powers. She jumped around happily, but during the last jump, she realized she never touched the ground again. She looked down and saw that she was still in the air. She could fly too? She put her body in a horizontal position and held her arms out in front of her; she began to fly but suddenly bumped into a tree branch which threw her off balance and the girl fell to the grass. Not willing to give up, she breathed calmly and felt herself floating up again; she started slow and then increased her speed, flying between the trees swiftly and cheering as she began to get the hang of her new ability. She gracefully floated back down until her feet touched the ground once again.

_Vida..._

A kind voice echoed in her head. The young girl froze.

_Vida..._

The voice called again. She frantically stood up and scanned her all around her for the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" She asked fearfully. A luminous white light suddenly appeared and shined down on her; she held one of her heads in front of her eyes. She peeked up and saw that it was the moon that had spoken before.

_Do not be afraid little one_...

And she wasn't. As she gazed up at the moon, she felt her fear ease away. The moon's light grew brighter and the girl felt something come over her.

_She saw a beautiful glowing star falling to Earth. But as it grew closer to the ground, it began to float instead of fall. The star was then shaped into the figure of a young girl with long hair and lilac eyes as it was laid on the grass in the middle of a forest. It was her. _

The girl blinked and was back in the forest. It was the moon that showed her the vision. They were memories. She was the shooting star. It was all coming back to her.

He was the Man in the Moon; and he sent her here.

_Remember now little one?_

She nodded. "I do. But…who am I?"

_You are Vida Valentine, the goddess of beauty, happiness and love. You were chosen to keep joy alive in children's hearts and love to anyone who may need it. Look to the stream there. _

Vida slowly stepped to the rapidly flowing river and sat at the edge. At first, she saw nothing, but noticed that some water from the river flowed away from it and turned into a solid silver arrow with a pink heart shaped tip. Carefully, she picked it up.

The Man in the Moon seemed to read her mind as he said,_ This is one arrow of many that you shall use for protection, if you may need to._

"But how will I know?" She asked him. She could almost hear a chuckle come from him_. _

_Do not worry my child. You will know whenever the time comes. Now, go to the Guardians..._

"The Guardians?" she asked innocently.

_Go to the North Pole and look for North, the Guardian of Wonder. He and the other Guardians will help you grow and will teach you their ways. Do you understand young one?_

Again, she nodded_._

_"Yes father." _

***LTHE***

North sat in his workshop while the yetis and elves worked on the toys. While checking his list, he heard a small knock on his workshop door.

_Strange, _he thought_, no one knocks on door…_

He decided to check on it himself. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see a young girl, with only a dress and no shoes, shivering outside.

"A-are y-you N-north?" she asked.

"Yes, please come in." He watched as the girl tarried in and led her to his large chair by the fireplace. He had the yetis give her a warm blanket and a cup of hot cocoa. Drinking the cup of warm, sweet liquid she received, Vida watched as the tall, exceptionally muscular man, grabbed a stool and sat next to her.

"Feel better?" He asked. She nodded softly, a bit intimidated by the huge man beside her.

"What were you doing out in snow? How did you get here?" he asked the girl.

"I-I flew." North was surprised. That wasn't exactly the answer he was looking for. For a moment, he'd thought the girl was a mortal, but if she flew to his workshop, that could only mean one thing.

"You not human. What are you?" She sat her mug down on a nearby table.

"My name is Vida. Vida Valentine. I was sent here to look for North, the Guardian of Wonder, by the Man in the Moon." North's eyes widened a bit.

"You were chosen by Man in Moon?" Shyly, the young brown haired girl looked into the flames of the fire before her eyes turned back to his own.

_"I'm…I'm his daughter."_

**I do hope you all liked the prologue. **

**Review for me please and I'll get Jack to send you all fun-filled snowflakes! :D**

**Edited pic of OC on profile.**

**Polyvore set on profile.( www. polyvore dot com / looking_through_his_eyes/set?id=74638387) **


	2. Chapter 1: Creating Amore

**Hello again! Another edited chappie!**

** I'm glad my story attracted some people! Thank you to all my followers and reviewers. Hopefully I can grab more people! This chapter isn't the longest, but it's just introducing Vida and her job. I hope to write more now that I have the movie in my possession! You guys have no idea how happy I was when I went to buy it! Anyways, hope you all enjoy chapter 1!**

**grapejuice101: you never cease to amaze me! thank you so much for being my first reviewer again, I can always count on you to support my stories! **

**enjoy the edited chap!**

**Chapter 1: Creating Amore**

_**300 YEARS LATER**_

Vida hummed softly as she brushed her long golden brown hair, looking into her reflection from the river. The forest she awoke in became her home and she treated it as such. Roses were spread out everywhere, bright and in bloom. She was getting ready for another long day of finding lost love.

Vida, or Cupid as the mortals called her, adored her job. Though it saddened her heart that she wasn't believed in by children and upset by the ridiculous stereotype of herself, she still took her job very seriously. Her father told her that she was to bring love where it was needed and she was determined to do so and to do her job right. She put down her brush and grabbed her burgundy flats that matched with her now short lace dress that she wore with a pair of dark jeans.

She grabbed her quiver and bow that were hanging from a tree branch, wrapped them both around her and slowly floated into the sunny sky, flying off to her favorite small town: Burgess, Pennsylvania.

***LTHE***

Vida observed a girl with tan skin and light red hair in a small café through the window as she kept peeking over her book to look at a waiter about her age who was working another table. Vida giggled at the girl.

_A crush, how sweet!_

She peered again at the brown haired waiter. What caught her attention was when he glanced up repetitively to look at the girl whenever she wasn't looking. She smiled. Unrequited love was one of her favorites to fix.

_Well, I'll have to change that… _she muttered to herself.

Vida walked through the café door, easily unseen, and floated over to the waiter. White light appeared in her palm, creating a small handful of silver dust. She blew some into the boy's face and watched her magic do its work. The boy's face lit up with a sort of confidence as he walked over to the girl's table with a cup of hot chocolate.

A sweet offer of warmth from the outside cold if Vida said so herself.

watched as he stepped over to her and the girl looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. The shock seemed to go away as he sat the cup of cocoa on her table with a smile. Pretty soon, the boy sat on the other side of the table as the two were swept into conversation. Two had smiles on their face, and girl had a soft blush on her cheeks.

"Young love." Vida sighed dreamily.

She flew out of the café window to search for more opportunities. As she flew back outside, Vida noticed a small black haired girl huddled on a bench in the morning cold by herself. Curious, she sat next to the girl and saw that she was sad, hanging her head down.

"Hey there, why are you sitting all alone? Why aren't you playing in the snow?" Of course, Vida knew the girl couldn't hear her. As she observed the sad girl, Vida wished she could give her a big hug and take away the sadness. She looked around and saw a small group of girls having a snowball fight, giggling playfully.

"Aha!" Vida said, getting an idea, "all you need…is a friend." Vida flew quickly over to the group of girls and sprinkled a bit of her dust over them. The girls suddenly stopped and glanced across the street to the lonely girl. After looking at each other for a moment, the girls smiled and headed across the street. One girl tapped the sad girl on the shoulder, making her look up. Another one from the group introduced herself and asked if she wanted to play with them. Happy, but a bit shyly, the black haired girl nodded and ran off with the three. Vida grinned and crossed her arms, watching as the girls threw snowballs at each other.

"Now that's how you create a friendship."

***LTHE***

"This better be good North." Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny said as he warmed up, just arriving in the workshop.

"Sandy, thank you for coming." North said as the happy Sandman arrived. A clock appeared over Sandy's head, telling North about the short notice. "I know, I know. But I obviously wouldn't have called you both here unless it was serious."

Toothiana, the colorful Tooth Fairy shushed her baby Tooth Fairies to hear what North had to say. "The Boogeyman was here, at the Pole!"

"Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth spoke up in surprise.

"Yes. There was black sand covering the globe-

"W-what do you mean black sand?" Bunny asked as he painted an egg.

"And then a shadow-

"Hold on, I thought you said you saw Pitch."

"Well…not exactly."

"_Not exactly?_ Can you believe this guy?" He asked Sandy. A question mark appeared over the Sandman's head as he shrugged.

"Yeah, you said it Sandy."

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it…in my belly." North said, holding his stomach.

"Hang on, hang on you mean to tell me you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your _belly?_ Mate if I did this to you three days before Christmas-

"But Bunny, Easter is not Christmas." North replied with a chuckle, taking the Easter egg from Bunny's hand.

"Hehe, here we go. Look, I don't have time for this. I still have two million eggs to finish." During Bunny and North's bickering and Tooth focusing on her teeth duties, Sandy notices the Man in the Moon arriving with his illuminating light. He tried to get their attention by pointing, whistling and using signs, but nothing was working. In frustration, Sandy grabbed one of North's elves by the hat and shook his harshly, ringing the jingle bell on the end of the hat. The three guardians stopped their bickering and finally looked to Sandy who created a moon image and pointed up.

"Ah, Man in Moon. Sandy, why didn't you say something?" Dream sand blew out of the frustrated Sandy's ears, as North walked up the moon's light.

"It's been a long time old friend! What is big news?" The Man in the Moon shone his light on the Guardian symbol, showing a dark shadowy figure.

"It is Pitch." Bunnymund muttered. North patted his belly in satisfaction.

"Manny, what must we do?" The 'G' symbol lit up and opened, revealing a large prism.

"Uh guys, you know what this means?"Tooth asked.

"He's chosen a new guardian."

"What? Why?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help."

"Since when do _we_ need help?"

"I wonder who it could be!" Tooth said excitedly. A four-leaf clover appeared over Sandy's head. "Maybe the leprechaun?"

"Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny mumbled.

The Guardians all waited in anticipation for the image of the new Guardian. The light turned into a young looking man with white hair, a hooded sweater and a staff.

"Jack Frost." North announced. Toothiana and her fairies all sighed dreamily.

"I take it back, the groundhog's fine." Bunny said.

"Well a-as long as he helps, to protect the children right?" Tooth snapped out of her daydream and smiled embarrassed.

_"Jack Frost?_ He doesn't care about children. All he does is freeze water parts and mess with my egg hunts! Alright, he's an irresponsible, selfish-

"Guardian." North said, liking the idea of Jack being a guardian.

"Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." The image of Jack suddenly began to change.

"Another one?" Tooth said excited.

"What?" Bunny exclaimed.

"Another guardian." North muttered to himself. The image transformed into a familiar woman's figure with long hair in a lace dress and jeans, with bow and quiver on her back. The four Guardians gasped.

"It's…it's Vida." Toothiana smiled.

"He finally chose her." Bunny said.

"Yes, her time has finally come. Vida will now be Guardian."

**AND that was chapter one everyone! how did you like how Vida was introduced? I would really like to know what you thought of the chap! So please please please review!**

**PLEASE! with sugar on top? :)**

**I will have Chapter 2 up soon, I'll probably watch the move a billion times this weekend.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Voice

**HELLO AGAIN everyone! Thank you so much to my current followers and reviewers! You make me all so happy! Okay, so its getting closer and closer to Vida's first meeting with Jack Frost. But for now, you'll get a closer look at Vida's emotions and how she could relate to Jack in a way.**

**grapejuice101: Glad you love it like I do! Sorry this took FOREVER!**

**FlameofUdun: Took a while, but more is here!**

**Kelly: Glad you like!**

**vphoenix: Forgive me for keeping you waiting! But enjoy anyways!**

**Enchanted Elf: Glad you loved it! **

**KaleidoscopeHeart2012: You won't believe how happy I am that you love her! **

**Please enjoy chapter 2!**

****DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! THEY BELONG TO DREAMWORKS AND WILLIAM JOYCE! I WOULD LOVE TO OWN JACK THOUGH, JUST SAYING!**

***THE SONG IN THIS CHAP BELONGS TO MANDY MOORE AND A WALK TO REMEMBER FILM. **

**Chapter 2: A Voice**

Vida watched as the married couple argued and yelled in each other's face. Words about hate and divorce came along and Vida finally couldn't take it anymore. As the husband huffed off, Vida aimed one of her arrows and shot it quickly at him. His face of anger suddenly changed into one of love and he went back to his wife. Vida shot another arrow at the wife and her face changed as well. The husband came back in and apologized, hugging his wife as tightly as he could. The when the h had just fixed reconcile and kiss. As she observed her job well done, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness and jealousy come over her. Though she visited her friends, the Guardians, every decade or so, she'd always felt this empty feeling in her heart.

Loneliness.

Vida sent love and happiness everywhere around the globe; but sadly, she had never felt the emotion she gave to others.

**_ True love._**

She desired it more than anything else in the world. She wanted to feel that special feeling inside humans got when they saw their loved one. She wanted to be held, and cared for. She wanted to be a guy's special someone. Most of all, Vida just wanted to be loved. She observed as the couple then cuddled together on the sofa, watching TV. The wife laid her head on her husband's shoulder which made the husband lay his head on top of hers. Vida finally decided to leave them alone and flew off.

The sky was dark now and the wintertime chill hung in the air; but Vida didn't mind. She liked winter. She sat on top of an abandoned building, her thoughts moving to her early day accomplishments. A small rose grew in her hand and she twirled it through her fingers, still thinking. She glanced up at the luminous moon; her father.

"I know you wouldn't put me here to be all alone, but…it's been 300 years. I've tried everything you told me and-and I still can't be seen! If you have more in store for me, can you just-just please tell me?" She said up to her father.

Silence.

Vida sighed. "That's what I thought you'd say."

Golden dream-sand began to appear in the air and as Vida noticed it, she smiled.

"Right on time Sandy." She said to herself. She reached up and grabbed some of the sand and giggled as it swirled around her, showing images of birds and her favorite flowers. Vida floated into the air and flew around the lines of sand, beginning her normal routine of singing a lullaby to the dreaming children.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold._

_But you sing to me over and over and over again._

_So, I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars._

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

She wasn't positively sure if the kids could hear her or not, but every time she did sing for them, the kids seemed a bit more peaceful and happier as they slept. So she continued to sing the kids to sleep each night.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny._

_I'm giving you all of me._

_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

***LTHE***

Jack stood on top of the now frozen phone wires, admiring Sandy's dream sand that was drifting in the night air. He reached to touch some, and the sand swirled around him, creating an image of a dolphin that swam in a circle. It made Jack laugh in amazement; then he heard something.

"What? What is that?" He muttered.

It was a voice. A girl's voice. She was...singing.

And it was the most divine sound Jack had ever heard.

_So I lay my head back down._

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_

_I know now, you're my only hope._

"Beautiful…" Jack whispered to himself.

Jack had never heard anything like it before. Well, he'd heard singing before, but nothing like the voice he heard. It was absolutely bewitching. Whoever she was, her voice was pulling him in. Jack began to search for the owner of the voice. But he had noticed that as the wind blew him around the town of Burgess, he couldn't find the exact direction the singing was coming from. He finally stopped on another phone wire, scanning around to see if he saw anyone. But then the singing stopped, and although Jack still looked, he knew there was no way he'd find her now.

***LTHE***

Vida eventually flew back to her forest and on the soft grass, staring up at her father in sadness, when she heard a small chirp. She glanced around but saw nothing. Then she heard it again, but louder. She sat up and saw a small hummingbird flying right to her. But as it got closer, she realized it was no ordinary hummingbird.

"Baby Tooth!" She gasped and hugged it softly in her hands. "I haven't seen one of you in a while. How's Toothiana?" The baby Tooth whistled and chirped frantically in her language that Vida understood. Tooth Fairy had taught her the easy language centuries ago. As Vida took in what the mini-fairy was saying, her smile began to fade.

"What?" It chirped more flying around, creating signs and faces. "The Guardians need me? As soon as possible?"

Baby Tooth smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess I'm off to the North Pole." Vida followed the baby Tooth through the air, on her way to the North's workshop.

**There we are! I apologize for the short length of this chapter! Next chapter will be the start of all the action and fun! Jack and Vida will meet next chapter! So be on your toes, I hope to have it out soon!**

**Please tell me how you thought about this chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Nymartian**


	4. Chapter 3: A Spark

**I've returned to you as quickly as possible! Re-uploading chapters and watching ROTG today gave me some inspiration to write another chapter! I'm so grateful to all my reviewers and new followers! You guys give me power to write more! Okay so this is the moment you've all been waiting for! Jack and Vida will finally meet! **

**grapejuice101: I know it's been a while, but here is the Jack/Vida meeting!**

**Veneesla: Glad you love it and thanks for the tips! I'll definitely be sure to keep that in mind when writing the rest of my chappies! No the song didn't belong to me but to Mandy Moore.**

**truly-madly-deeply-forever: Thank you so much! Glad I have you hooked! Yes, I can definitely check out your story! **

**Arwin Fred: Thanks for the love, glad you liked the story!**

**Guest: Your wait has come to an end! **

**prontobadjuju: I updated as soon as possible! Hope you like their meeting! **

**EVERYONE PLEASE ENJOY CHAPTER 3 AKA THE JACK/VIDA MEET CHAPPIE! **

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO WILLIAM JOYCE AND THE FILM BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS!***

**Chapter 3: A Spark**

**Vida**

"There she is! Our little Valentine." North greeted his friend as she flew in from the window and landed in front of him.

"North! I've missed you!" Vida ran up and hugged him. Aside from her real father, North was another father figure she could look up to. He took her in when she had nowhere else to go, she spent her earliest years as a goddess with him. "But I'm 317 years old, I haven't been little in a long time."

"Ah, but compared to me, you still little girl." North ruffled her hair, making Vida laugh and fix her hair.

"Vida!"She was then tackled into a large hug and flown around happily by Toothiana and her mini-fairies.

"Hiya Tooth! It's good to see you! And I missed you too ladies." Behind Tooth was Vida's favorite dream man, who was jumping around excitedly and creating happy faces and hearts over his head.

"I think I missed you the most Sandy!" She gave him a bug hug and giggled as some dream sand circled around them.

"Wait...where's Bunny?" She said looking around for her furry friend.

"He's retrieving our other guest, Jack Frost." Vida's eyes widened in surprise. She'd heard that name many times before, but she never did get to meet the winter spirit. Everything she heard was either good or bad. Bunny told her that he was trouble and only cared about himself. Nevertheless, Vida was curious to make that judgment for herself. Tooth told her that she'd heard he was very good looking with a beautiful bright smile. But who knew if that was true; Tooth was into teeth like that.

"Jack Frost? Why do you have to get him? Why did you even send Baby Tooth to get me?" Vida asked them.

"I'll tell you why! Little Valentine, you...are now Guardian!" The elves began playing music, and North marched along with them. Vida was stunned. She was a guardian? Since when? How? More questions began running thought her head as the annoyingly loud music played.

"Wait wait wait hold on!" She said loudly. The music stopped with a halt. "I'm...a Guardian?"

"Yes! You were chosen, by your father little one." That made Vida angry. She just asked her father for plans for her future and he said nothing. But he talked to the Guardians?

"He talked to you?" She looked up at her father in the night sky. "So I ask you to tell me why I'm here and you say nothing. They don't even ask and you talk to them and make me a Guardian? How is that fair?"

The Guardians watched the goddess as her face of anger faded down to a mix of frustration and sadness. She sat down on the floor, her chin propped up on her knees. Her hair covered her face as she looked down at her feet.

Tooth flew up and put her hand on Vida's shoulder in comfort."Don't take it so hard, Vida."

"I'm not, it's just..._me_ a Guardian? How can _I_ be a Guardian? The children don't even believe in me!"

"Sometimes, the answers to questions will always remain unknown. You may not think so, but Manny has plan for you. Special plans. Whatever they are, they're starting now. Do not lose hope. Maybe this was answer you were looking for. You will make great Guardian." North said to her. Vida felt a smile come over her as she listened to North's comforting words. He was right. Maybe this _was_ the answer. But in the back of her head, she couldn't help but repeat her last question.

_Why me?_

***LTHE***

**Jack**

Jack went back to watching Sandy's dream sand work its magic, but his mind was still on the alluring voice he'd heard. He groaned in frustration. If only he were quicker, maybe he would've seen the face that the voice belonged to.

"Whoa!" Jack exclaimed as a dark figure shot past him. Jack immediately began to follow the figure. He jumped past a house and onto a nearby tree. Panting heavily, Jack quickly scanned his surroundings for the figure. For a moment, there was only silence, but the figure passed him again and Jack jumped over cars, houses and was finally in an alley on an empty side of town. Staff in defense mode, Jack looked around everywhere, ready to attack if needed.

"Hello mate." He heard a voice say. Jack turned quickly, the figure still in the shadows. "Been a long time. Blizzard of '68 I believe, Easter Sunday wasn't it?"

The figure came out of the shadows and Jack silently sighed at the familiar face. Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, stepped closer to Jack, signature boomerang in hand.

"Bunny. You're not still mad about that, are ya?" Jack smirked playfully.

"Yes." he said with a glare. "This is about something else…fellas." Suddenly, large hands grabbed Jack by his sweater.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as he saw the yetis mumbling in their language. "Put me down!"

The yetis shoved Jack into a dingy red sack, with him yelling and trying to get himself out. One yeti threw one of North's snow globes into the air, creating a portal. The other looked to Bunny, asking him if he was coming.

"Me? Not on your nelly. See you back at the Pole!" The large pooka then tapped the ground, creating a hole and fell in. The yetis looked to each other and shrugged, continuing to throw the still- sacked- yelling Jack into the portal and jumping in themselves.

***LTHE***

**Vida**

Back at the North Pole, Vida and the others watched as a portal opened and a red sack was thrown at the floor, along with North's yetis. Vida could hear the sound of grunting coming from inside the sack.

"You had your yetis throw him in a sack?" She asked North. She knelt down and untangled the top of the sack, helping Jack out.

"I'm really sorry about this." Vida apologized as she opened the sack. But as Vida looked inside it, she froze. Arctic blue eyes peered at her from the inside and kept her in a trance. She could see white hair and a handsome young man, about her age, staring back at her. As his head peeked out from the sack, she got a better look at him. His skin was pale and he donned a sky blue hoodie covered with frost and a pair of brown slacks. As the two stared at each other, Vida felt her heart beat at an erratic speed as she felt something grow deep inside her, a feeling that she'd never felt before. A kind of…spark.

"Wow," He whispered. Vida finally looked down, away from him as her cheeks burned intensely. She looked back up and smiled bashfully back at Jack, who gave her a smile in return.

**Jack**

Jack felt speechless as he looked into the girl's eyes. They were a dazzling amethyst color and as he looked her up and down, Jack had never seen anyone so beautiful. She looked no older than he was, wore a magenta dress with blue jeans, a bow and quiver and arrows strapped to her back, and golden brown hair that framed her rosy cheeks and eyes perfectly. His heart pounded deep in his chest and he wasn't sure why. At that moment, all he knew was that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

"Wow," he whispered. As she looked away, he realized that she'd heard him. He frowned for a moment desiring to see those eyes again. She glanced up at him again with a smile, cheeks as bright as a blooming rose. He smiled at the sight, she reminded him of a sunset. He didn't know who she was, but his mind was telling him to find out.

**CHAPTER 3 EVERYONE! I know it may have ended a bit too soon, but the next chapter starts right where we left off, and more into the movie! How was their meeting? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? I'd really like to know your opinions! I hope to have the next chapter out faster, but I can't promise it, though I can promise it won't take as long this time! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEW! :D**

**-Nymartian**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HELLO MY FELLOW GUARDIANS!**

**I know most of you thought this was a chapter update and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I had to let all my followers know what I just found! There is indeed a petition to make a SEQUEL for our beloved Rise of the Guardians movie! If you are all excited as I was, you'll follow the link below and sign to make the sequel a complete possibility! SIGN SIGN SIGN! I hope you all enjoyed Jack and Vida's meeting and continue to review the chapter. Believe in me and review, and I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I can! **

**-Nymartian 3**

** www. gopetition dotcom / petitions/ petition-for-a-rise-of-the-guardians-sequel .html (take out all spaces and put the real dotcom lol)**


	6. Chapter 4: A Meeting and Harsh Words

**I'm back so soon! Thank you for all the nice reviews I got for chapter 3! I hope everyone who wants a sequel to Rise of the Guardians read the Author's Note I left! Please please please sign that petition! The life of sequel depends on it! Anyways, I wasn't expecting to be back this quickly, but I got another shot of inspiration thanks to watching Rise of the Guardians twice these past two days. In fact, I'm watching it for a third time as we speak! Who knows, maybe I'll get more inspiration!**

**grapejuice101: I thought it was cute too! I reread it like three times before uploading! Hope you love this one too!**

**L: I hope you squeal more when the chemistry begins to show more! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: Cute they are, and it'll get even cuter when they spend more time together!**

**prontobadjuju: I DID IT AGAIN!**

**nellie: **

**Chapter 4: A Meeting and Harsh Words**

"Hey there he is! Jack Frost!" The two young spirits quickly turned their heads to the large Guardian of Wonder. Vida stood up and stepped away from Jack, letting the others take over.

"You gotta be kidding me," She heard Jack mutter. The yetis picked him up out of the sack and onto his feet.

"Hey, hey put me down." The winter spirit muttered as the yetis set him back on the ground.

"Hope the yetis treated you well."

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically as he picked up his staff.

"Oh good, that was my idea." North spoke happily. Vida snickered and rolled her eyes at North's obliviousness.

"You remember Bunny obviously." North said, gesturing to the pooka, who greeted him with a grunt.

"Obviously." Jack said, nodding to the rabbit.

"And the Tooth Fairy-

"Hello Jack! I've heard so much about you!" Vida giggled as her fairy friend flew happily around the winter spirit. "And your teeth!"

"My- my what?"

"Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes." Tooth asked, opening Jack's mouth and seeing for herself. "Oh they do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!"

Vida watched closely as Tooth and her fairies sighed dreamily over Jack; something she wanted to do as well. "Girls pull yourselves together. Let's not disgrace the uniform!"

"And Sandman." North gestured to the small, sleeping dream man. "Sandy? Sandy? Wake up!"

Sandy immediately awoke. "And let's not forget Vida Valentine. I believe you two have met."

Vida felt like an ant under a magnifying glass under Jack's mischievous gaze.

"Well not formally. Wait…Valentine? You mean…Cupid?" Vida laughed nervously and rubbed her arm as she flew over to him. As her feet touched the ground, she put her hand out.

"Never understood how humans came up with that one. But yes. It's nice to finally meet you Jack, I'm Vida." Jack smiled and took his hand out his hoodie pocket and touched her hand. She shivered slightly at the cold of his touch, but didn't mind.

"Nice to meet you too." Vida smiled back and again, the two were swept into each other's gaze.

"Those two hit it off quite well, don't ya think?" The two heard Bunny whisper to Sandy. Vida and Jack separated quickly, cheeks burning.

"Uh hey, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked all of them. Sandy volunteered, dream sand, creating rapid pictures that Jack couldn't understand.

"Uh, that's not really helping, but thanks little man."

"Must've done something really bad to get you four together…" He muttered to himself, freezing an elf with the touch of his staff.

"Am I on the naughty list?" He asked smirking. Vida giggled again, noticing Jack's ever mischievous attitude. She hadn't known him for five minutes, but she knew she liked seeing the smirk on his handsome face. Vida blushed lightly at her thoughts, combing her hands through a section of her hair and brushing them away.

"Ha! _On naughty list?_ You hold record, but no matter-we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate." North said, wiping his Naughty tattoo arm.

"How come?" Jack asked curiously, smirk still painted on his face.

"Ah good question," Bunny added. Vida glared at her rabbit friend, elbowing him harshly.

"Ow, what?"

"You don't have to be such a grumpy bunny!" She said in a baby voice, scratching behind his left ear. Bunny relaxed while she scratched, but immediately shook her hand off as she laughed.

"I am not-

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!" North bellowed. An echo of trumpets and drums erupted in the hall and Vida watched Jack's confused face looking at all the pandemonium.

"This is best part!" North began marching with the elves as the yetis circled around Jack, twirling fire batons. A yeti brought out the Book of the Guardians and gave it North.

"I…think this may be a bit much?" Vida mentioned to Bunny.

"Yeah, you're telling me. It's all for that little punk." Vida frowned and hit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What's with all the hitting?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"You don't have to hit!"

"Don't be such a baby-

Suddenly Vida and Bunny were interrupted by a huge bang with a blast of ice and wind. North peeked his eyes over the huge book; everything was silent.

"What makes you think I wanna be a guardian?" Jack asked the four. Vida's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't wanna be a Guardian? Who _didn't _want to be a Guardian? It was a huge honor to be a guardian. Her thoughts paused as she heard the huge, roaring laugh coming from North.

"Of course you do. Music!"

Before the band could start up completely, Jack yelled, "No music!"

"This is all very flattering, but uh- you don't want me. You guys are all 'hard work and deadlines!' And I'm 'snowballs and fun times.' I'm not a guardian."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said." Bunny added. Before Vida could hit him again, Tooth patted him on his arm and flew to Jack.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." She flew over to the globe. "Each one of those lights is a child."

"A child who believes." North added. "And good or bad, _naughty or nice,_ we protect them."

Vida then heard grunting from Jack and sighed. "Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh, sorry! They're beautiful,"

"Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!" North said. Vida froze. North had never mentioned Pitch Black being back. Vida had never met the Nightmare King, but she had heard lots about him in the past. The spirit was filled with darkness, torturing children with Nightmares and filling them with fear.

"You mean the Boogeyman?" Jack asked, chuckling.

"North, you never said anything about Pitch," Vida flew to the husky giant.

"I had to wait for Jack, so I could say to you both. When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." He said, gesturing to the globe covered in lights.

"All the more reason to pick someone more qualified…like Vida." Vida looked down at the floor at the mention of her name.

"Pick? You think _we_ pick? No you were chosen! Both of you, like we were all chosen. By Man in Moon."

"What?"

"Last night Jack, he chose you and Vida." Tooth told him.

"Maybe you." Bunny mumbled. Vida was too busy paying attention to Jack and turning to her father to hear Bunny.

_Seems like I'm not the only one you won't talk to…_she thought.

"Man in the Moon, he talks to you?" Jack asked them.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is destiny."

"Why-why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He asked, talking to himself.

"Yeah, welcome to my world." Vida told him. Jack glanced at her for a moment, but was too swept into his own anger. He groaned and ran a hand through his snow white hair.

"After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some hideout thinking of…of new ways to bribe kids? No no, that's not for me!" He yelled to the moon. Vida narrowed her eyes at the winter spirit. He may be upset, but it was still no reason to take it out on her friends.

He turned to the Guardians and said, "No offense."

"Now how is that not offensive? You know what I think; I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" Bunny said before scratching his ear with his foot.

"Uh, you ever heard of a 'snow day?'" Jack said, turning back to them. "I know it's no hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of them believe in you do they?" Vida froze at the cold words that came from Bunny. "You see, you're invisible mate. It's like you don't even exist."

Vida saw Jack shrug it off, but she knew those words hurt him. They weren't even for her and they hurt like a stab to the stomach. She said, "Bunny, that's enough!"

"No no, the kangaroo's right." Jack said to her. The inside insult caught Vida off guard and she chuckled in satisfaction.

"The-the what? What did you just call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." The two stepped closer to each other in confrontation.

"Oh and this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack said harshly.

"I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me." Vida's anger had boiled over the top. She'd had enough of Bunny's cold stabs with being invisible.

"That's enough Bunny!" She yelled, flying in his face. "Don't you think he's had enough? That we've had enough? He's not the only one who can't be seen you know! You have no idea how much it hurts to not be seen by kids, you don't have to throw it in his face like that!"

**Jack**

Everyone was quiet. Jack was quite surprised at the anger that came out of the girl. He would've never expected it; she just didn't seem like the type. She'd stood up for him, but what did she mean, he wasn't the only one? Then it hit him.

She couldn't be seen either.

"Sheila…I didn't-

"No, you didn't." With those last words the Valentine flew away. Bunny groaned, frustrated with himself.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Tooth said, flying up.

"Not just yet. Let her blow off steam." North said as he turned to Jack.

"Jack, walk with me."

**There we go, chapter 4! I know there wasn't much interaction between Jack and Vida in this chapter, but I tried to put in as much as what could fit in this chapter! There will be much more Jack/Vida interaction in later chaps. Please tell me what you think! **

**QUESTION:**

**What is your favorite part of the Rise of the Guardians movie? I'm really curious! My favorite part is when they collect the teeth! It's such a cute moment! But what about you guys?**

**REVIEW for me please! The more reviews I see, the faster I shall review!**

**PS, SIGN THE SEQUEL PETITION! lol :p**

**PSS, REVIEW!**

**-Nymartian**


	7. Chapter 5: His Center and Her Story

**Hello my fellow Guardians! I have returned yet again! I watched Rise of the Guardians again and wrote this while watching the movie. I swear, I could watch that movie everyday! Okay this chapter is a bit of a filler, pretty short and not my favorite. But I hope you guys like it! **

**grapejuice101: Yeah he did get a bit carried away with his insults but not to worry, there will be an apology!**

**srayt: I hope this is soon enough for you! Thanks for the love!**

**Guest: I will try my best to keep this story up! It's just hard when I have others I'm trying to keep up with as well!**

**TheDoctor'sAmazingCompanion: He's one of my favorite villains! Jude Law's voice is PERFECT for Pitch! I love any scenes with Pitch as well, especially ones with a Jack/Pitch confrontation. I think of the celebrities that voice them and I'm like, "Sexy good guy vs Hot British villain!" Such perfection!**

**Kelly: Thank you!**

**Superfan44: Thanks for the love! You should definitely see the movie, it's such a treat for all ages! I absolutely love it!**

**nellie: No need to fear, here's more! Haha, I laughed so hard the first time I saw the teeth scene!**

**EnchantedElf: The band scene was funny! I like how it ended! I'm excited to write the Vida/Pitch meeting! He's such a charmer, I'm wondering if I should put some of that in his meeting with Vida!**

**Monkeygirlz3: So sweet, glad you love it! Hmm, that just maybe an idea ;)**

**Bunny: Your review almost made me cry! Thank you for the compliment, you made me feel so special and gave me more confidence in my writing! I'm so glad I'm one of your favorites! I don't know if you're interested in other stories I have posted, but please feel free to check them out! **

**Chapter 5: His Center and Her Story**

Vida sat by a large crystal window that hung upstairs, knees up, her chin sitting on top of them. She'd never felt so angry in her life! Anger wasn't a part of her, it just felt wrong. For some reason, she felt a bit guilty for yelling at Bunny like that. Sure, he said some words that were uncalled for, but he didn't need to be yelled at. She just felt the anger increase with every harsh word that was used against Jack, and Jack didn't deserve that. Vida understood him. He couldn't be seen or heard by kids and he was lonely. Just like she felt.

She heard a quick flutter by her side. Tooth sat down across from her and said nothing for a moment.

"You okay?' Tooth asked.

Vida sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Vida, you know Bunny didn't mean what he said. He's just-

"I know. He's just…Bunny." Vida said, chuckling. "I don't know what came over me Tooth. I was so angry…"

"Everyone feels anger once in a while Vida, it's normal. Even for a love spirit." Vida looked towards her.

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Trust me." Tooth put a hand on Vida's shoulder, reassuring her that everything was okay. Vida smiled to her fairy friend and nodded.

"Hey there shiela." Vida turned and saw Bunny rubbing one of his arms. "Can we talk?"

Vida nodded and Tooth gave them some space to talk. Bunny sat in the spot Tooth was in. Quiet for a moment, he didn't know exactly where to begin.

"Vida, I'm-

"Bunny it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you like that." Bunny laughed.

"I deserved it sheila. You were right; I should've said what I said to Jack."

"Bunny, no matter how much of a clown Jack can be, I can understand him. Remember, we're frozen at seventeen. Well, Jack is, I was sort of born this way. It hurts to be invisible Bunny. It reminds you that you're completely alone."

"But you're not alone, you have us. You're a Guardian now, sheila. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Vida smiled and hugged the large pooka.

"Thanks Bunny. And try not to give Jack a hard time." She mentioned. Bunny's eyes narrowed, an eyebrow rising.

"You're protectin' him quite a bit." Vida stiffened.

"Like I said, I can understand him." She said defensively.

"Or you like him." He muttered.

"What? I don't even know him!" Vida became flustered, running a hand through her hair, blushing madly.

"But you like him. Don't you?" Bunny teased.

"I'm not talking about this with you!" she crossed her arms childishly, pouting.

"You do like him! Our little sheila's in love!"

"I am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Okay Bunny, that's enough teasing." Tooth said flying to them, laughing. "She has a crush on Jack, its normal for girls her age."

"Tooth, I'm 317."

"Yes, but technically, you were born at the age of 17."

"I…guess that's true."

"Bunny's just messing with you. It's okay to have a crush on Jack. His teeth are amazing!" Vida laughed. Of course Tooth would be talking about how much she loved his teeth. Suddenly, Vida noticed that Tooth had stopped laughing. In fact, she wasn't even smiling. She was frozen, staring into space.

"Tooth? Is everything okay?"

"My palace. Something's happening. I have to get there immediately!" With that said, Tooth quickly flew out the window.

"Tooth!" Bunny yelled out the window before turning to Vida.

"We've gotta get North."

***LTHE***

**Jack**

"Who are you Jack Frost!?" North roared the question, backing Jack up to the door, touching his chest where his heart lied. "What is your center?"

"My center?" Jack asked, confused.

"If Man in Moon chose you to be guardian, you must have something very special inside." North thought for a moment with a 'Hm,' his large hand on his chin. He glanced to his shelf and turned back to Jack with a smirk.

"Here," he said, grabbing an old Russian nesting doll that resembled himself, "this is how you see me no? Very big, intimidating. But if you get to know me a little…"

He handed the doll to Jack. "Well, go on."

Jack opened the first doll, showing the North doll with a gigantic smile on its face. "You…are downright jolly…"

North chuckled. "But not just jolly!" Jack opened another doll. "I am also mysterious."

Another. "And fearless."

And another. "And caring. But at my center…"

Jack opened the last doll and shook the last, tiny doll in North's hand. "There's…a tiny wooden baby."

"Look closer, what do you see?" Jack held the wooden doll in his hand, looking closer and struggling to find something, but still saw nothing. "You have big eyes…"

"Yes! Big eyes, very big! Because they are full, of _wonder_. That is my center; it is what I was born with. Eyes that have only seen the wonder in everything. Eyes that see lights in the trees and magic in the air." North explained to Jack, gesturing to his latest creations that moved around his office playfully. The two observed the magic North's workshop held, toys like airplanes, blimps, hot-air balloons and jelly fish flew around the air.

"This wonder is what I put into the world. And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian. It is my center…what is yours?" North asked Jack, as he looked back at the wooden baby North doll.

"I don't know," Jack mutters. North nods, closing Jack's hand over the doll. Jack looks back to North with a smile. "There is…something I'd like to know."

"Hmm?"

"About Vida."

"Ah, have crush on Vida, huh?" Jack instantly blushed, brushing his hand behind his head. The new feeling he felt around her had ran through his mind, and he couldn't help but like it. Like her. The way she looked at him, the way she stood up for him. No one had ever done that for him. And he had to admit to himself that she was different than any others he'd met. He did have a crush; but that didn't mean any of the Guardians had to know about it.

"No! I mean, that's not it. What's her story?"

"Ah…Vida's story…is not like ours. Is not like yours. She is special. Vida is daughter of Man in Moon." Jack's blue eyes widened in shock. The daughter of the Man in the Moon? How was that even possible?

"What?"

"Yes, your expression was same as mine. She was born shooting star! Man in Moon sent her here and she showed up on doorstep. She stayed here for a while, until she learned her center." It didn't take long for Jack to guess her center.

"Love." She was Cupid; of course love was her center. But all the myths he'd heard about the love spirit were untrue. He wasn't around her long, but he could feel her kindness, the love that lied inside the beautiful package that was Vida Valentine.

"Yes. Our little Valentine. She is like daughter to all of us. We knew Man in Moon had special plans for her. It was all matter of time. Finally she was chosen along with you to be new Guardian."

"Why…why can't she be seen? Why were we chosen together?" Jack asked curiously. He didn't know if North could answer the questions he couldn't help but ask. The Man in Moon had never answered any of his but surely he had something in store for them if they were chosen at the same time right?

"That is for you two to find out together. The rest of her story you must ask her yourself. It is only from her, will you see whole story." Jack nodded. Suddenly, he and North heard a quick flutter from the window. Tooth? Jack and North turned away from the window, seeing Bunny, Sandy and Vida coming towards them in a panic.

"We have a problem, mate. Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

**End of Chapter 5! Hope you all liked this filler-like chapter! So, one of my reviewers led me to thinking...**

**How would you all feel about a sequel? **

**Yes? No? Please tell me what you think? If you would like a sequel, what would you want to see? I have no ideas yet. In fact, I wasn't even thinking about a sequel, but if the fans demand, I must oblige. **

**Next chapter is gonna be exciting to write: Vida's first encounter with the Nightmare King himself! Vida and Pitch will have their moments, but that will come later. Right now, be excited for their first meeting! **

**Review if you'd like more!**

**Review if you love this story!**

**Review if you're excited for Pitch to meet Vida ;)**


End file.
